KINGDOM HEARTS I'D COME FOR YOU
by Tarantula
Summary: She was bound inside the same pod that Sora once slept in. Unable to move she was forced into a blinding light and at that moment Sora sat up, memories of events long forgotten rushing through him. Naminé is in grave danger! And who is the mysterious Fade
1. Chapter 1

**~KINGDOM HEARTS~**

**-I'D COME FOR YOU-**

**-CHAPTER ONE-**

She was standing in waist deep water, feeling the gentle flow of the water bend around her fragile form. She looked at her pale reflection in the water, feeling upset at the very sight of herself. She held her hands close to her chest and closed her eyes, hoping that once she opened them that she would find herself on the islands with Roxas again.

But when she opened them she felt like crying. She had been wading through the water for three days, hoping to find a way to escape her prison but she knew the chances of finding one was like trying to find a needle in a haystack.

She was completely surrounded by water and that's all she had seen since she arrived. The water was cold and she was surprised to find that she wasn't tired or even ill from the constant chill. But when you were a Nobody without a physical being of your own you weren't going to become ill or even grow tired.

You could sleep if you wanted and she, unlike most Nobodies, could in fact feel _real_ emotions. But she had never been ill once so she simply assumed she couldn't. And right now it appeared that her theory was true.

But it wasn't the water that was upsetting her.

It was the silence.

There was no sound, even when she moved through the water. Constant silence in a empty void. She was only greeted by her sobs, but they soon died out. She started to walk again, feeling her legs push through the water. Suddenly she noticed that although she was walking through the water the water itself wasn't actually moving.

Out of curiosity she moved her finger tip to the water and pushed it in. There wasn't any movement at all! But she could feel the water tracing her finger as she continued to press it in.

She then withdrew her hand quickly, expecting a splash.

Still nothing.

Without any arguments she began to walk again and after walking a few feet she noticed that the water was getting shallower. She continued to walk until the water was at her thighs. She turned round to look at what she was leaving behind.

Then with a chilling sensation running down her spine she turned round to look at what she was heading to. There was no difference between the two in her eyes. She continued to walk until it was as if she was walking on the water.

Walking on water...

She was walking on water! She knelt down in one sweeping motion and looked down through the water like she was looking through glass. She could see the bottom of the ocean clearly and she quickly stood up, looking around franticly.

How was this happening?! Why was it happening?!

'Naminé...'

Naminé looked down at the water and her blue eyes widened as she saw a black clawed hand reach up for her. She screamed and started to run, her blond hair dancing behind her as she ran. She heard the sound of glass shattering and, against her own judgment, she looked back to see the water breaking away into blue crystallized shards.

The surface beneath her feet gave way and she screamed as she fell. As she began to fall she felt something wrap itself around her wrists and legs and pulled her down into the darkness. She tried to squirm herself out of its powerful grip but it only got tighter and she gave one final scream before everything collapsed around her...

***

She was fully aware of the fact her hands were bound behind her back and her legs were chained in place. She opened her eyes to find herself standing in the same pod Sora once slept in. After letting her eyes adjust she saw a female figure standing just outside of the pod, looking up at her.

She had long brown hair and bright green eyes that reminded Naminé of emeralds. The girl wore a long black skirt with a red corset with the patterns of roses. The girl looked sad at the sight of the helpless Nobody.

'Who-who are you?!' Naminé cried. 'What are you doing to me?'

'I'm sorry, Naminé,' the girl said in a ghastly voice and this made Naminé realise just how pale the girl was. 'This has to happen. We need you.'

'What for?!' Naminé cried. 'Why do you need _me_?!'

The girl smiled for a brief moment, looking amused. This caused Naminé to receive a sharp pain in her gut and she suddenly felt a very real emotion-

Fear.

'You don't even know how important you are...do you?' the girl asked.

'If you're talking about my powers-' Naminé began to snarl but the girl suddenly laughed.

'No, Naminé. It's got nothing with your powers,' the girl said, still smiling. 'The day you find out just how special you are will be the End of Days...'

'The end?' Naminé asked, worried.

The girl looked away, suddenly transforming back into her sad self. Naminé tried move forward but the chains around her legs prevented her from getting to the wall.

'Please,' she begged. 'Tell me what you mean!'

'I'm sorry, Naminé,' the girl said. 'But when you wake up you may no longer be you.'

Naminé stared blankly at the girl and suddenly the walls started to glow white and she knew that she was about to fall into a deep sleep, just like Sora had. And with the image of Sora in the pod in her mind she felt herself become dizzy and started to keep her eyes open.

But it was helpless and as her vision cut off she spoke one word before losing herself to the blinding light...

'Sora...'

***

Sora sat up like a bolt of lighting, his head swarming with images of that blond girl from the tower. Everything suddenly became surreal to him as he began to remember events that...he had no idea even happened! He remembered being told that he would forget and that the memories would be locked away in his heart.

'Naminé?'

He had remembered.


	2. Chapter 2

**-CHAPTER TWO-**

It didn't take the whole hour lecture to tell Fade that he had signed up for the wrong course. He was sitting at the back of the class room, fully aware that if he were to fall asleep the teacher wouldn't be able to see him. He had his face resting on the desk as he stared at the wall.

Suddenly something bounced off his brown hair and he sat up, using his blue eyes to locate the source of the paper ball that was now on his desk. Adjusting the goggles on his head he noticed a cute girl smiling at him, dark brown hair and brown eyes. She was wearing tight jeans with a pink top without anything on the shoulders, leaving them bare.

'Pay attention!' she mouthed to him and he simply banged his head on the desk, causing her to giggle. The bell rang and Fade didn't wait any time in grabbing his bag and quickly leaving the room before the teacher could stop him to give him homework.

'Fade!' the female teacher called. 'Wait!'

He pretended not to hear her and broke out into a run, wanting to get a bit of fresh air before the next lesson, which was History. He broke through the doors and smiled at the sight of the playground, grass and trees. After the second pause he jumped down the stairs and started to walk towards his favorite tree.

When he got there he threw his bag against it and laid down, using it as a pillow. However after a few minutes of resting he felt the presence of someone standing next to him. He opened his left eye to see the girl in the previous lesson standing with a piece of paper in her hand.

'What's up?' he asked.

'Miss Taffy wanted me to give you the homework seeing as you dashed out of there,' she replied.

He shrugged with a smile. 'I can't help it if you guys are too slow.'

'Oh haha,' she said sarcastically before sitting down next to him. She handed him the paper. 'Here.'

'Thanks,' he replied, taking it from her. 'So... what's up with you, Lily?'

'Nothing,' Lily replied. 'Fade, why are you so distant?'

He sat up. 'I am not,' he replied. 'It's just...the world is WAY to slow!'

She pushed him back on his back. 'Coming from someone who only sleeps?' she smiled.

He grinned at her. 'Out of boredom! I can't understand how you guys can stand it!'

'Not all of us are impatient like you,' Lily said and he ran his finger down her back, causing her to shiver under his touch.

'I've been patient,' he said, as if he was trying to remind her of something. 'I've been patient for years.'

'Fade...' she said as he brushed his fingertips up to her shoulder and along her silk like skin. He smiled at the fact she wasn't pulling away but the strain in her voice told him she wasn't sure yet, much to his distaste. 'I still need some time.'

'You've had two years,' Fade replied softly. 'How long do you need?'

She didn't look at him as she sighed. 'I don't know, Fade. But I need to be sure before I put our friendship on the line.'

He groaned and covered his eyes with his arms. 'Jeez, Lily! It's so simple. You either like me or you don't. I just wish you'd make up your mind already.'

Lily continued to avoid looking at him, something which he found insulting and irritating. He gave a drawn out sigh before resting his head in his hands and looking up at the sky, feeling the wind gently blow against him.

'I wonder what it would be like to have wings,' he said lazily. 'The freedom would be great.'

'You might grow wings someday, Fade,' Lily smiled at him.

He smiled. 'You need to be an angle to have wings,' he mused.

She giggled. 'All angles have to grow them first.'

He looked at her with a hint of sadness. 'Well it's taking a long time. I dunno, Lily. Sometimes I think I would be better off riding the clouds. Grinding the air itself. Using the wind as a pillow.'

Lily giggled. 'I think you mean ride the wind and use the clouds as pillows.'

'Nope,' Fade smiled. 'If I'm using the wind as a pillow it means I'm still moving.'

'Well sometimes I think you're always on the move because you want to escape something,' Lily mused and he shrugged.

'What do I have to escape from? Other than boredom,' he laughed.

_'Naminé?'_

Fade sat up quickly, looking at Lily.

'What did you just say?' he asked.

She looked at him, confused. 'I-I didn't say anything.'

'Nono!' Fade said quickly. 'I heard someone say her name! I- I know I heard it.'

'Who's name?' Lily questioned but Fade quickly grabbed his bag and started to run off.

'Fade?!' she called after him as he left the school grounds. 'What's wrong?'

_**'Naminé?'**_


End file.
